The present invention relates to imaging devices and, more particularly, to imaging devices with improved size/performance characteristics.
Imaging devices often provide a flatbed imaging surface to enable scanning or copying of original documents that cannot be sheet-fed. Such original documents may be, for example, bound, torn, too large, too small or too wrinkled for sheet feeding. A flatbed imaging surface typically includes a glass platen having a surface area that accommodates full letter or legal size sheets. The flatbed imaging surface thus adds substantially to the footprint of these imaging devices on a desktop.
Some imaging devices having flatbed imaging surfaces have been designed to minimize the impact of the flatbed imaging surface on the desktop footprint. In some devices, the flatbed imaging assembly is detachable so that it can be removed when not needed. While reducing the footprint, the user of these devices must spend time and effort removing, storing, locating and reattaching the assembly. In other devices, the flatbed imaging surface accommodates only one-half of a letter, legal or A4 size sheet. While reducing the footprint, the user of these devices must scan or copy the first half of an original document, then spend extra time and effort repositioning the document and scanning or copying the second half of the document.